


Hlas

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Hearing Voices, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Weirdness
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Někdo slyší hlasy. A někdo jiný má… poněkud zvláštní koníček.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hlas

Když se to stalo poprvé, byla už tma. Bylo už pozdě v noci a on byl doma sám, unavený, protože se právě vrátili z dalšího příšerného případu v Texasu, tak smrtelně unavený, že když přišel domů, zmohl se jen na to, aby se svalil do postele. Zíral na stěnu, skrčený a s koleny u brady a vlastně už napůl spal. 

Proto když zaslechl ten hlas, tichounký, nesrozumitelný a jaksi konejšivý, nebylo nijak moc těžké namluvit sám sobě, že ten hlas není nic víc, než sen. 

Sen, na který si dalšího rána sotva vzpomněl. 

Podruhé se to stalo o několik dnů později. Stejně tak, jako naposledy, byla noc a on byl doma sám, ležel natažený v posteli, oči zavřené. Skoro už usínal, když to uslyšel. 

Hlas, tichý a prakticky nesrozumitelný, ale jaksi známý, přestože si ho v tu chvíli nedokázal nikam zařadit. Hlas, vzdálený a slabý, ale přece jakoby se ozýval někde blízko, jako by ten, kdo mluvil, byl přímo vedle něj. 

Až na to, že on byl doma sám, ne? 

Tak jak mohl slyšet nějaký –

Prudce otevřel oči a zběsile se okolo sebe rozhlédl, ale nikdo kromě něj v místnosti nebyl. 

Celý zbytek noci nespal, zíral slepě do stropu, ruce zaťaté v pěsti tak silně, že se mu nehty zarývaly do kůže na dlaních, a doufal, modlil se, aby to neznamenalo to, čeho se tak bál. 

Trvalo dalších několik dní, během kterých se zase stačil malinko uklidnit a skoro si i namluvit, že vlastně o nic nejde, než ten hlas uslyšel potřetí. 

Byl u sebe doma, tentokrát ne sám, ale s Hotchem, přesně tak, jako to bývalo v posledních pěti měsících stále častější. Leželi spolu v posteli, tiskli se jeden ke druhému, uvolnění a příjemně unavení a čekali, až se jejich dech opět zklidní, zatímco Hotch ho objímal paží kolem pasu a prsty krouživými pohyby přejížděl po horké kůži na jeho břiše. 

„Měl bych uklidit to oblečení,“ zamumlal Reid a slabě se začervenal, když si představil, že jejich věci musejí být dost určitě rozházené po několika místnostech jeho bytu, vzhledem k tomu, že první kusy oblečení ze sebe začali strhávat hned u dveří. 

Hotch se tiše zasmál a pomohl mu z postele, aniž ho nějak trápilo to, že toho na sobě ani jeden z nich zrovna moc nemá. „Dobře,“ řekl mu a políbil ho měkce na tvář. „Odskočím si, za chvilku jsem zpátky.“ Počkal na Reidovo kývnutí a zmizel za dveřmi do koupelny. 

Reid se s úsměvem sklonil a zvedl ze země pár kousků oblečení – svoje kalhoty, nějakou kravatu a Hotchovo spodní prádlo – které byly nejblíže a zrovna když se narovnal, aby to hodil alespoň na židli, uslyšel to. Ten hlas. 

Tentokrát byl trochu jiný. Byl mírně hlasitější, docela určitě ženský a měl jiný tón, dokonce i zněl o něco blíže, ale pořád ne dost na to, aby doopravdy rozluštil slova. 

Ale slyšel ho. Byl tady, dokonale vzhůru a slyšel ho. _Slyšel_ ho. 

Což znamenalo jediné. Jenže… Ne, to _nemohla_ být pravda. Ne po tolika letech, kdy doufal, že se to nikdy nestane. Ne teď, když už nebyl sám a měl někoho, komu na něm záleželo. Ne když už pomalu začínal věřit tomu, že jemu se to nestane, protože už ho minul ten nejnebezpečnější věk. 

Přece _nemohl_ skutečně začít slyšet hlasy. 

Ale slyšel. 

Jako jeho matka. 

Oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou, dech se mu zrychlil a stal se povrchním, a ruce se mu roztřásly tak, že oblečení, které právě zvedl, skončilo na podlaze u jeho nohou. 

Z koupelny vyšel Hotch, na tváři jemný, spokojený úsměv, ale když si všiml Reidova vyděšeného výrazu, došel okamžitě k němu, chytil ho pevně za ramena a obrátil ho tváří k sobě. „Co se děje?“ ptal se hlasem, který byl silný, ale přece se v něm skrývalo něco jako strach. O Reida. 

„Já… já…“ Reid se nezmohl na slovo a jen pevně zavřel oči. Po tvářích mu sklouzlo několik horkých slz a on se celý roztřásl. 

Nemohl mu to říct. Nemohl. Hotch by si myslel, že zešílel. Nemohl o něj přijít. Prostě ne. Co by bez něj dělal? Jak by bez něj mohl dál žít? 

Jak by mu to mohl tajit? 

Nakonec se odhodlal a podíval se Hotchovi do tváře. „Slyšel jsi to?“ zeptal se ho třesoucím se hlasem a doufal, tak strašně moc doufal, že Hotch řekne, že ano, že ten hlas taky slyšel, protože to by znamenalo, že není blázen. 

„Co jsem měl slyšet?“ zeptal se ho Hotch nechápavě. Vyděšeně. „Spencere? Co se děje?“ dodal, když Reid mlčel. 

„Slyšel jsem…“ Reid tichounce zavzlykal. „Když jsi byl v koupelně, slyšel jsem…“ Reid uhnul pohledem a větu nedokončil. 

„Co jsi slyšel?“ ptal se Hotch a stiskl jeho ramena pevněji. 

„Slyšel jsem… já… nevím, co říkala…“ zamumlal mladík. „Nikdo tady není. Ale já ji slyšel.“ 

Hotch otřeseně pootevřel pusu, když pochopil, co mu Reid říká. 

Reid se vyvlékl z jeho paží, pozpátku doklopýtal k posteli a zhroutil se na ni, lokty zapřené o kolena, obličej v dlaních. „Bože…“ zamumlal, prsty tlumily vyděšená slova. „Bože, já… nemůžu být… _nemůžu_ …“

Upřel na Hotche prosebný pohled a Hotch k němu došel a posedil se vedle něj na postel. „To bude v pořádku,“ řekl mu a vzal ho za ruce. „Slibuju, že to bude dobré.“ 

Reid k němu zvedl pohled. „Mám strach, Aarone,“ zašeptal. 

Hotch ho objal. 

***

Garcia seděla ve svém doupěti a pohled měla přišpendlený k monitoru, tentokrát však nezírala do žádného z počítačů FBI, ale do vlastního laptopu, zatímco si v duchu blahopřála k tomu, že se jim podařilo vyřešil další otřesný případ, chytit dalšího zatraceného zločince a dostat se v pořádku domů, a těšila se, až konečně bude moci zapomenout na všechny ty příšernosti, které tentokrát zase musela vidět, a uvolnit se nad něčím daleko… příjemnějším. 

A tak tam seděla a pořád ještě ohromeně se dívala na monitor, na který se přenášel obraz z jedné malinké, nenápadné kamerky, kterou kdysi někam nainstalovala, zatímco zbytek týmu byl někde v Texasu, takže měla perfektní záběr na interiér Reidovy ložnice a na Reida s Hotchem, kteří právě leželi jeden vedle druhého na Reidově posteli (což byla docela změna, protože ještě před chvíli to bylo spíše jeden _na_ druhém, tak nějak střídavě), pak vstali z postele, načež Hotch Reida políbil na tvář a zmizel ze záběru, nejspíše do koupelny. 

Dveře jejího hnízdečka se prakticky nehlučně otevřely a dovnitř vešla JJ. Pohledem sklouzla po zhasnutých obrazovkách všude okolo a pak se soustředila na tu jedinou, která ještě svítila. Když na ní uviděla Reidovu ložnici a především Reida, stojícího uprostřed místnosti, prakticky nahého a sbírajícího oblečení rozházené po zemi, povzdychla si. 

„Už zase, Garci?“ zeptala se jí vyčítavě a postavila se přímo za ni, s rukama zapřenýma o opěradlo její židle, aby se jí mohla dívat přes rameno. „Tohle přece nemůžeš dělat.“ 

„Ššš,“ zasyčela Garciová okamžitě a hodila po ní pohledem, právě ve chvíli, kdy se Reid, oči rozšířené šokem a hrůzou, zoufale rozhlédl okolo sebe. 

„Nemůžeš je pořád špehovat, Garcino!“ dodala JJ a zamračila se. 

Garciová znovu zasyčela, ale pohled neodtrhla od monitoru, protože Hotch se zrovna vrátil z koupelny a když si všiml Reidova výrazu, vzal ho za ramena. „Co se děje?“ ptal se ho zmateně, vystrašený jeho hrůzou. 

Ale JJ neposlouchala Reidovu odpověď. „Garci –“

„Nemluv!“ okřikla ji Garcia skoro neslyšně. „Mám tam mikrofon!“ 

JJ překvapeně zamrkala. „Oboustranný?“ 

Garciová se zachichotala. „Je to tak větší zábava!“ 

JJ nevěřícně potřásla hlavou. „Vždyť Reida děsíš k smrti!“ obvinila ji tichounce. „Přestaň s tím!“ natáhla se přes ni a zaklapla jí laptop. 

„S vámi agenty není vůbec sranda,“ zamračila se Garciová a pohodila rameny. Sklopila hlavu a zatvářila se nešťastně. 

Protože to absolutně nebylo fér. Emily měla nějakého nového chlápka, Reid byl s Hotchem, JJ se za chvilku vrátí domů k Willovi a Henrymu, Morgan měl určitě nějaké úžasné plány na večer – nebo spíše na noc – a co dělal Rossi, to neměl sice nikdo ani tušení, protože jaksi neměli tolik odvahy, aby se ho zeptali. A na ni čekal doma jenom Kevin. 

Copak snad neměla právo na to, trochu se pobavit? Nebylo to přece tak, že by tím někomu ubližovala…

„Vůbec žádná sranda…“


End file.
